What I lost
by leegav
Summary: Edward comes back to Forks one year after leaving Bella in the woods. But what he comes back to is a new Bella and her boyfriend. Edward becomes the one thing he never thought he would. To get her back in his life. Very dark Edward not a good guy B/Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**(I don't own any of the twilight)**_

_**Back store: Bella and Edward met the sophomore year not junior,everything from the twilight's book happen**_

_**Edward left after her seventeenth birthday not her eighteenth**_

_**Now my story starts a year later in there senior year**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**_

Here my family and I sit in the parking lot of forks high. Its been one year since I've seen Bella and I can't wait. I missed her so much I was pretty lost with out her.

My family had finally had it so Carlisle got his job back at the hospital and we move back. The story was that Esme got sick of the big city life and missed forks.

So here I was wait for Bella hunk of junk truck to pull in. But it never did. Instead two motorcycle's followed by a Mercedes guardian pulled in.

_God is that what I think it is, no way there not even being sold in the U.S.A yet. _Roes thoughts were always the same either about herself or cars nothing new.

_I can't wait to see my best friend again I can take her shopping and play Bella barbie again. _I was sad thinking of Alice's thoughts she missed Bella as much as I did.

I was pulled out of my own thought when I saw and smelt the persons on the bikes and the guy getting out of the car. They where vampires.

_God I hope Bella OK, I hope they don't go after her that would be bad, I mean how much trouble can one girl have. _I growl at Emmet's thoughts, If these vampire cause Bella any pain I would not hesitate to kill them. I watched as the vampire who I'm was guessing was David from all the thoughts around me.

Walk to the passenger side door and open it for a girl. As she got out my jaw dropped it was my Bella. No it wasn't my Bella this was a whole new Bella she was wearing makeup and really expensive close and her hair was highlighted with a deep red color.

_Edward is that who I think it is? _"yes it is" jasper thoughts were going crazy about coming up with a plain to see if the other vampire were a threat to us or even Bella. Even though he wasn't as close to Bella as the rest of us. he still thought of her as a sister.

_Oh how typical we leave town so that brat can have a normal human life and she goes off and finds the fisrt vampire she see. _Rose's thoughts were pissing me off and Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and sent calming waves. " Thank you"

"OK I'm going over to talk to my best friend, I can't take it any longer, also I need to know where she got those shoes there great." As we all followed her we then stopped dead in our tracks. Bella was there making out with David in front of everyone. Then he look straight at me and smiled " Bella baby I love you so much you know that and you driving me crazy with that little thing you did for me last night it was so dam hot_."(AN: its nothing bad he just trying to make Edward jealous)_ He said all this as he looked at me. _To bad Cullen you been replaced stay away or i will kill you. _He took her hand and she said by to everyone then she looked up to see my family and turned her head and kept walking.

"This is bad Edward the hate and possessiveness coming off that guy was so strong I almost lost it and the rage coming off Bella when she looked at us wasn't much better.

"OK bro whats the plan" Emmett asked "I don't have one yet Emmett but I know one thing for sure I will get Bella back at all cost,that guy is bad news I can feel it and I will not let him take Bella away from me or let him hurt Bella.

They all nodded there heads and we walked into school. All the thought where giving me a headache.

_OMG the Cullen's are back_

_God what are they doing here didn't they do enough to Bella_

_Bella going to freak when she See's them_

_Oh this is great I can finally see Cullen get his ass kick by David for hurting Bella_

That thought surprised me it was Angela Weber. So I thought about going to talk to her. To see what was going on around here but Alice stopped me and said it was a bad Idear. She must of see something to say that so I went to the next best source of gossip Jessica.

_Oh my word Edward Cullen is coming to talk to me. wait why do I care, after what he did to Bella her problee just like every other jerk in this school well beside David and Josh and Luke god what I wouldn't give to get in there pants but i wouldn't even try it would piss Bella off If I went after her man and the others wont leave Bella side they protect her like she the crown jewels and I'm not going to get on queen bee bad side I want to have a good last year here and not be an out cast. Plus now that Bella is taken i have my chance with Mike. _

Wow Bella was popular who would of thought. She was always so shy. "OK here the plan guys we will sit with Jessica at lunch and get the low down on Bella and her friends. " Oh god does that me I have to sit with Mike newton." God give me the strength to not kill Rosalie. " OK Edward lets go to our first class we both have math." So I followed Alice and began one of the worst days of my life.

(AN: OK so I'm new to F.F so please be nice with the reviews and check out my other story WHAT WAS LEFT BEHIND I think its a good story so check it out i will be updating this story on Mondays and Wednesday and maybe the weekends thanks)


	2. Chapter 2

I started walk to the lunch room to meet my family. When we walk in people were staring at us but not in a good way. They all looked at us as if they wanted to kill us.

_Wow Bella must be really popular for this many people to hate us. _Jasper was right. most people stare a little than look away in embarrassment but not these people they were giving us death glares.

"OK lets just get this over with" and I walk over to the table that Jessica was sitting with her friends. Lets just say i wasn't surprise that only Mike, Tyler and Eric were their but no one else like Lauren or Angela or even Ben. When I looked at the table in the corner their were all of them sitting with Bella and her friends there had to be about twenty kids there "Hi Jess can my family and I sit with you?" "um.." She looked over to a table in the corner and saw her look right at Bella who was talking to some guy with long black hair that was put up in a pony tail he was tall but not that built and he looked like some kind of model you see in Gq magazine. The guy said something in Bella ear and Bella looked right at Jessica and nodded. Jessica told us we could sit so we did.

"So Jessica how have you been" Alice was trying to get her to open up to us, maybe become friends so we could have the inside track. I know its mean but I'm on a mission to get the love of my life back so I don't care.

"Alice do you really want to know how I've been or do you want info on Bella and her friends" We all looked shocked that she figure out what we were doing, not all human are that smart to catch on.

" No no we really wanted to know what was up with you while we where gone. " OK listen I might be Blondie, but I'm not stupid you never talk to anyone but Bella now that your back I don't think that's going to change" God she saw right through us " Well it might change since Bella hates you guys and I don't think her little gang will let you anywhere near her after what you did to her."

I am so stupid why did I leave it could be me she with and all over right now. that will change soon, even if I have to make her see that its me she needs not that rebound David." OK here's the low down but if anyone ask you didn't here any thing from me, i don't need the trouble" What do you mean trouble" I asked

" Well this is how it is now here now, Bella rules this school if your not with Bella your against Bella." What is this the twilight zone where is my sweet and shy Bella. The one that would turn bright red at the first sign of embarrassment.

"What do you mean runs the school this is Bella we are talking about." I glared at Rosalie she wasn't making this any better for us to get info._What Bella being a queen bee is laughable I mean if I was human I would run things not someone like Bella . _That's it all Rosalie clothing is being given to the homeless. _That will only make her mad and we need her help. _Dam psychic vampire.

Jessica continued tell us about Bella and her friends.

"Well the reason Bella's like that is well everyone here was kind of on her back when you guys left, I mean people would tease her say she was pregnant and that's why you dump her because she was a hoe or that you found someone way better and couldn't stand the sight of Bella so you made your family move to get away from her it was really awfull". _Not like i was much better i teased her to. _That just made me mad how could these people think these things about my Bella. I loved Bella very much and I left her to keep her safe not that these people would know that but still where do these humans come up with this stuff.

"She looked like the living dead, People called her a slut and that she was ugly and she would run to the bathroom and cry"._Oh my god what did we do to poor Bella I should have made Edward stay I'm such a bad best friend if you can even call me that. _I gave Alice a sad smile and Jessica kept talking.

"Then one day David and his brothers came here it was about two months after you guys left, They where so weird no one went up to them and the ones that did where scared to death"

"Why were people scared of them I mean they look like all the other high school guys here." Jasper asked " It was there eyes, they where bright red, Bella later told us it was the contacts they wear to make them look scary so people would leave them alone."

_Human drinkers this is bad and Bella knows they killing humans but it doesn't seem like something she would go for. Maybe we didn't know Bella as well as we thought, oh sorry Edward._ I just nodded and waited for her to continual her gossip.

"Then one day Bella was sitting over there at the empty table, she sat by herself allot and Luke went up to her, he's the one with long black hair, they started talking and the whole lunch room watched, Bella seem really scared at first but after he started whispering in her ear she started laughing and kind of flirting." My Bella flirting that can't be true."The whole school was shocked Then Josh sat with them he's the big guy with the short spiky hair and looks like a body builder, they where laughing and she kept putting her hands on there chests it was like she knew them for years after that day those two wont leave her side."

"Jessica what about this David kid, I heard about and How long has he been dating Bella?"

I asked trying to get as much info on there relationship as possible.I wanted to see if this was going to be hard or easy to get her back." All I know about that is the next day Bella came to school with them in there cars, David he"s the one with the really short black hair and the face of a god" OK now she pissing me off just get to the point. "And they were holding hands, some guy came up to Bella and called her a slut and David pick him up by his throat and said _**you every say that about my girlfriend again i will kill you.**_

The kid peed his pants witch was kind of funny because he was this big football player. Then David said_**if any of you bother Bella again I will hurt you and if any girl here make my baby upset I have many sister that will hunt you down and hurt you so be our friends or be our enemy you choice.**_It was the scarest thing i have ever seen but that's how Bella became who she is now everyone afraid to cross them. "Does David's sister's go here?" Just more people I'll have to get though to have what belongs to me. "Oh no they live in Italy with his dad and uncles well that else what I heard."

"Its kind of 90210 around here, if you ask me they think there so big and bad I bet they can't even fight I even bet I could get Bella if i wanted to." Yeah Mike that's why you ask Bella out last month and Luke found out and your car was smashed to peaces in the parking lot and you cried.

"That sucks dude" Emmett said to Mike_**. **__This is some serious shit dude how are we going to get close to Bella if every where she goes someone is with her__**.**_

I had an idea I could get to her when Charlie was a sleep or we could invite them over for dinner if I remember Charlie really like Alice and she could ask them or when she rode to school in her truck I could sneak in it and wait for her. Yeah that would work then I could have my Bella all to myself.

"So Jessica does Bella ever drive her truck to school?"_** " **_Oh no she doesn't have her truck anymore she has some kind of Mercedes that David bought for her for Christmas. Its out in the parking lot."_ Are you telling me that beautiful car out there is Bella's__**. **_Rose thoughts were back to cars.

Why is this bothering me so much I'm glad she got rid of that death trap but she never let me by her anything. Not clothing or even dinner. She would always put up a fight and she letting this guy by her a 500,000 thousand dollar car _(AN: I went on line and some do go for that much not all though so I'm rounding up high) _

Just then the bell rang and all the kids went to there next classes."Well by, hope you have good luck because you going to need it around here." Jessica said a walk off. I walk off to my art class I had it with Emmett when we walk in I saw the most beautiful angel sitting there with Angela and none of her body guards. This was my chance to talk to her and I wasn't going to fail.


	3. Chapter 3

* I own nothing that has to do with twilight*

They only seat left was in the middle of Angela and Bella. It was my lucky day. There was no way she couldn't talk to me being that close. I know the effect I had on her she couldn't 't resist me. She always said I dazzled her so its time to turn on the dazzle. "So Bella I've missed you have you missed me." I gave a million dollar smile. " I wish I could say yes but that would be the blackest of blaspheme" This was not going to be easy. " I was wondering if you wanted to go out some night this week so we can catch up and I can show you how much I've missed you."

"Angela you know my schedule better then I do, do I have time to go out with Cullen?" This is good at least she looking into her schedule to see when she has the time. But I don't like the way she said my last name she never did that before it was always Edward or sweetheart.

"Bella I'm sorry you are busy for the next century so I think your out of luck Cullen." Angela had a big smirk on her face. "Sorry Cullen better luck next time. Maybe in a century or two." Bella said and both girls started laughing. "Please Bella can we talk in private" I asked her." Why Don't you leave her alone Edward that's what your good at." Angela said

"Shut up Angela no ones talking to you." Faster then I thought possible Bella was right in my face. " Don't you dare talk to her like that. who are you to come back after a year and tell me we have to talk in private, anything you have to say you can say in front of Angela." the whole class was looking at us. She was mad but I would fix this. " Bella please sit down. You know why I wanted to talk to you in private certain things that I have to say to you are things that only you know." She new I was talking about vampires. "Oh Edward I know all the things that Bella knows about you and your family so no worries cupcake." Angela said.

_What is she talking about Edward. Do you think Bella told her about us being vampires. This not good if she did that means the Voltaire will kill them and us. _I hoped Emmett was wrong about what she had said but what else could Angela have meant. " Bella you didn't let our secret out did you. I mean do you know how dangerous that is for you and anyone you told. The Voltaire will kill all that know and problee punish my family for telling you."

"Edward don't worry about your perfect family. They are safe. I didn't tell Angela her boyfriend did." Her boyfriend who's her boyfriend I thought to myself." Who is she dating Bella? This is still not good or safe. If to many people know it would end badly. You could get hurt and I wont let that happen.

"First off Edward She is dating Davids brother Josh and they are mated that's why he told her. Second, don't you come here and tell me who's safe and who's not you have no clue whats going on around here. And third what do you care what happens to me you made it clear the day you left that you didn't want me anymore so why don't you go back to your distraction and leave me the hell alone."

" I love you Bella I just messed up. I thought it would be safer if you weren't around vampire all the time and you to lead a happy human life."

"You love me, is that some kind of joke where are the hidden camera's is Ashton going to jump out and say you just got punked. Because if you love someone you don't leave them in the forest crying begging you to come back.

The bell rang and Bella and Angela stood up to leave and I grab Bella by the wrist and spun her around and said. " Bella I know you love me and that this David kid is just some kind of rebound till I came back. Now that I'm back you can dump him and be with me and we can get married and I'll change you just like you wanted and you will be mine forever." She looked at me like I was crazy. But I knew that deep down she knew I was right and that I would own her mind, body and soul.

"What are you talking about being yours forever. Did you just get off the crazy train? I will never dump David for you. He loves me and I love him I mated with him and you of all people should know what that means to a vampire. But if you forgot. It means that the person is the only one that you will ever want or need. That when you are sad they are sad, when you are hurt they are hurt and when your happy they are happy.(AN: there in and empty class room so now one hearing them talk.) So just leave it be. I'm happy Edward and with my real soul mate. So please just leave me alone and move on with your life. There are so many girls that you would be great with and that would love you but I'm just not one of them."

She started to walk out the door and I yelled " NO... Isabella Marie swan you are my soul mate and I'm yours and I will make you see that, Even if its the last thing I do". and with that she was gone. Emmett came up to me and said.

"Dude you need to take it down a notch your acting like a crazy obsessed ex boyfriend. You need to chill or you will never get her back." I shoved passed him and try to think of my next plan. and I could still her Emmett's thoughts. _Maybe she right and he should leave her alone and move on_.

I growled at that thought, I will never leave her alone. I will make her see that we belong together by any means necessary.

_**AN: when they were talking no one was around them. the whole class was doing there own things so no one heard them.**_

_**Edward true colors are coming out I always though in the books he was a little controlling and obsessive. so I wanted to make him a little crazy and less gentleman like and it's going to get worse**_

_**So if your a team Edward fan you might to be perpaired because its going to be a bumpy ride : ]**_

_**Thanks Nikkie**_


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out to the parking lot to see Bella and Angela get into Bella's car. All my siblings were coming out of the building when I heard Alice's thoughts _Edward there is something important I have to tell you and your not going to be happy._

Before Alice could tell me what was going on David and his brothers were right in front of me. My family was next to me in a flash. "If it isn't the famous Cullen clan come back from the dead" David and His brother laughed at the stupid joke so did Emmett I just sent him a glare and he shut up. "Listen we don't want any trouble we didn't come back to fight over territory we came back to see Bella." Jasper always trying to defuse a situation before it came to a fight.

"He is speaking for himself I came back to get what I left behind and I'm willing to do anything to get it." My whole family was scream at me in there heads.

_Are you a fool, do you really want to fight him Edward we don't even know what we are up against yet._

_Your a idiot. Your going to get us exposed if this turns into a fight._

_Good for you Edward I'm itching for a good fight_.

Emmett's, Rosalie and Jasper's thought didn't matter to me only Bella did. Bella was the only thing that I could think about and how to have her back in my life.

"Listen Cullen's we wont have to fight if you keep your idiot brother away from my girlfriend. But it seem as though I can't keep the rest of you away from her. Bella think of you all as family. But I can sure as hell keep you away Edward." David said to me

"I like to see you try to keep me away from her. Your not always going to be around and when your not I will get Bella to see that you are just a faze and that we have a connection that can't be broken. I will fight for her and I will win back what is mine." I told him. then David and his brothers started to laughing. I really didn't see what was so funny about what I was saying because it was true. I would stop at nothing to get whats mine even if I had to lose some of my family in the fight to win her back.

"Oh you poor naive boy. Do you really think you will get a chance to be alone with her or that she would even want to be alone with you. As for fighting for what you think is yours. You might want to rethink it, I could take out your whole coven before you could even blink. So back off Edward before you get your coven hurt."

Who does this guy think he is. He is nothing to me and I know Bella feels the same way. That he's nothing she's just scared to leave him. I will kill him to protect her. She will thank me for it in the end.

"I think your the naive one, how could you possible win a fight with only three when we have seven. Your out numbered. And for being alone with her I will have my chance when Charlie just happens to find out that his daughter is dating a murderer. Do you think he would let you anywhere near her after that,"

_Edward stop this isn't going to end well_. Alice said

_Edward the anger that this guy and his family are given off now is really bad you better back off before this turn into a big fight. That I don't know for sure we can win_. Jasper is a fool to think we couldn't win a fight with them.

_Edward are you that stupid to tell Charlie that he's a killer. Don't you think that would expose us all if you told him that._ I could care less what Rosalie thought,

David looked like he was ready to murder me. Just the reaction I wanted. Maybe he would learn his place and leave Bella to the better man.

"You stupid son of a bitch. Charlie died nine months ago." We all gasped. " Victoria came back for Bella. Charlie tried to protect her when Victoria broke into there house but he didn't know what he was up against. She beat him so bad that you couldn't even tell it was him and then sucked him dry. She made Bella watch her as she did it. When she was about to go after Bella, My brothers and I got there and we killed her. Thank god Bella's a strong person because if it was anyone else they would have already broken down from all the heart break she's has had in the last year and a half. But not my Bella she really is amazing."

My poor Bella she really is going to need me to be there for her. Shes just so fragile she needs my consent presence to keep her safe.

"Why would Victoria come back for Bella and not come after us we killed James not her". Emmett asked

"Mate for a mate is what she said. Edward killed hers so she was going to kill his. You of all people should know that when you are mated its for life. You killed hers so she thought it would be getting you back by killing Bella. But little did she know you weren't mated. That Bella an I were and that I would fight to the death for her."

I knew what he was trying to say by that last statement, That he would fight to the death against us if it came to it. I wasn't afraid of him. Like I said before he is nothing.

"This will be my first and last warning stay away from Bella and Angela. Angela is just as important to Josh as Bella is to me." Josh was sending us death glares." if you don't stay away from them or at least till they want you to be around, you will be bring a war that your family has no chance of winning." Then they started to walk away. as they did the one named Josh said. " Oh by the way who said we only had three in our coven." Then he caught up to his brother and they rode away.

" You are seriously loosening it Edward. Do you think picking a fight with them is going to win Bella back. Do you think Bella wants anything to do with us because in away its our fault that Charlie died we weren't here to protect them and thank god David was because we would have lost Bella to and this family would have been crushed." Alice said

"My Bella would never blame me for this she loves me and knows I would die to protect her and don't you dare tell me that having David around is good for her. She is mine not his and she will see that soon." I was yelling at her at this point Jasper got in front of her and said. " Listen to your self Edward you are talking and acting crazy. This needs to stop before it gets out of hand. We will talk to Carlisle and Esme and see if they can defuse this situation. Then maybe we can get Bella to talk to us and become friends again, But you have to calm down Edward or your going to get this family killed. You have no idea what we are up against here and did you here what that josh kid said they have more in there coven, They could out number us and I'm not going to let Alice get hurt so you can get back the girl that is already mated to someone that would and will kill for her."

I got right up in his face and said. " You know nothing" And I walk away from them. Don't they get it Bella is my mate she always has been. I waited 107 years for her and i'm not going to give up till she mine again. Even if I have to kill them all.

_**AN: **_

_**Just so people know Edward is going crazy because he left Bella to keep her safe from the vampire world. He cut himself off from the world and his family. He was misrable and heart broken with out her, and to come back and see her with another vampire he feels that leaving her was a wasted effort and now its pushing him over the edge.**_

_**Can you guess who Davids coven is I gave you a hint in chapter two.**_

_**thanks for all the reviews keep them coming.**_

_**lots of love Nikkie **_


	5. Chapter 5

On the way home none of my siblings talk I just heard the thoughts in there heads.

_He really has gone crazy_. Emmett is such an idiot. I haven't gone crazy I just want what belongs to me.

_God all I can think about is how it was awful the way Charlie die and how Bella had to watch. _Alice always thinking about Bella health and well being. I think I might have to nip there relationship in the bud. I don't want Bella spending to much time with anyone but me. I mean Bella wouldn't want to spend time with anyone else but me. If Alice got her hands on Bella she would play Bella Barbie and take her on constant shopping trips and I would never see her. So they just can't be friends once I have Bella back. For now though I will let Alice think that if she helps me win Bella back that she will get her best friend back as well.

_He's going to expose us all and then we will have to move again, I don't want to move. _Rosalie thought again were all about her and how this effect her life. God she so vain no wonder why she jealous of Bella. My sweet selfless Bella, Oh how I can't wait till I have her in my arms again. I was pulled out of my own thoughts when I heard Jasper's.

_Maybe we should be protecting Bella from Edward not David. Its like he obsessed with her. This will only end badly. _

"Jasper" I growled." I love Bella and she loves me. There is no way that she loves that David guy. If you wouldn't have try to kill her at her party none of this would have happened." I didn't regret say it because it was true, if he could have controlled himself then I would have stay and been with my Bella.

"You wait just one minute Edward, you can't blame Jasper for this. Bella forgave him that night and never said that we should leave or that she would. She just said that it was a mistake and things happen and that she and Jasper should try to be more careful around each other. When he was under control witch I must say he got under control pretty fast. He went and told her he was sorry and they hugged .You were the one that made the decision to leave her not us. You didn't even ask Bella what she thought or even felt about what happen. You didn't even tell her you were thinking about leaving to keep her safe. You just sprung it on her and you did it sneaky. You waited till after we had already left so there was no way for her to know where we were. You didn't even let us say good by that hurt all of us not just you. You took it upon yourself to make all the decision for her and this family. So if anyone is to blame it is you"_(AN: I know I change it from what happen in the book but I want to show how much Bella love his family and how it really did almost kill her that they were not around.) _

"Your Right Alice this is all my fault. I'm sorry Jasper I shouldn't have blamed you and I don't blame you. I wanted to say I'm sorry to you all. I shouldn't have try to pick a fight with David and his brothers. It wasn't right and we could have gotten hurt. So again I'm sorry." What a bunch of horse crap I was feeding them of course I blame them its there fault. I mean Jasper tryed to kill her and Rosalie hated her. and Alice pushed her way by always over doing things for her. I knew Bella hated things that made her the center of stage and that she hated money being spent on her. Alice always did those thing and it made Bella want to leave me to get away from Alice.

"Its OK man. We all love Bella and want her back in this family. We have to go about it in the right way, so no one gets hurt especial Bella. You still have to remember that she human and can get really hurt or even killed if this ends up in a fight. Cause if I know Bella she would problee get right in the middle of the fight to stop it from happening and with her being a danger magnet . She problee be the only one to get hurt. None of us wants that Edward." Its funny to me that Emmett might just have a brain.

As we pulled into the driveway we were all hit with the smell of vampire, but it was not Esme or Carlisle so all five of us raced into the house and what I saw made me see red. It was Josh,Luke and David sitting on the couch. Smiling at us.

Esme and Carlisle walk in and said." Hi kids I want you to met David, Josh and Luke Volturi

My family all gasped. Right then and there I knew that this would really be a fight to the death for me to get Bella back.

_**AN: **_

_**Ever one that guess the Volturi do a little happy dance because you got it right. **_

_**You will see in the next chapter how they are connected to the Volturi**_

_**And again thanks for the reviews keep them coming**_

_**Thanks Nikkie**_


	6. Chapter 6

I could not believe this, there members of Volturi. How could Bella get herself involved with them, I mean she dating a Volturi guard. What if Aro finds out he will kill Bella or make David change her and I wont let that happen, if anyone is going to change Bella its me. I want my venom running through her not his. Then I will have a connection that no one else has with her.

"Carlisle you know these vampire?" Alice asked. "Yes I do, I was there when they were born."

Wait did he just say born and not changed. " What do you mean born?" I asked.

"I mean that David, Josh and Luke are Aro biological children." We all gasped how could this be vampire can't have children.

"Let us explain it to them my dear friend." David said to my father. " Aro's wife Sulpicia wanted children very badly so our father would stop at nothing to find a way to make that happen. My father heard old legends of vampire men and human females having offspring. So Aro try this with a female human that came in for dinner and it work she was pregnant with me. It takes a great toll on the humans body. They have to drink human blood and there body goes through horrible pain. Pretty much the baby is killing them from the inside. After being pregnant for a month the baby claws it way out of the mother and she dies. Then we are change into full vampire on our 18th birthdays by Sulpicia. So we have Aro D.N.A but our mother venom.

After his little rant everyone in the house looked paler then normal. How could they do that to a human. It would be better to drain them dry then to have them suffer for a month. I started to listen to my family thoughts.

_God that is so sad that the Volturi are that hell bent on power that they are creating vampires.(Carlisle's thoughts)_

_OH those poor woman to die in such away. Its nothing but cruel.(Esme's thoughts)_

_Why is life so unfair all I ever wanted was a child and these monsters are blessed with them.(Rosalie's thoughts)_

_Dude that is just sick( Emmett's thoughts) _

After Emmett's thoughts I just stop listening and then something just hit me. I couldn't hear the thoughts of the brothers. I was sure I could here them in the parking lot this morning.

"So David you came here to talk. So why don't we do that. It seems you have already met my children so I'm guessing you met them at school."

"Yes we had a run in at school." _Edward please tell me you and your sibling didn't do anything to them, Aro would not be pleased and it could bring unwanted problems to this family_. I didn't know what to say to Carlisle. What was I supposed to say, _**yeah father I try to start a fight so I could get my Bella back. **_He would be mad that we didn't go about this in a peasefull manner so I just nodded to him to let him no there might be a problem.

"I hope my children didn't do anything to offend you or your brothers." Esme always the Peace maker. " Not at all Mrs Cullen . I just think they were all shocked to see that I was dating a human." He looked right at me and show me his thoughts of Bella and him kissing and Bella Laying in bed together. I was about to jump on him but Emmett and Jasper put there hands on my shoulder's holding me back. _NO Edward that's what he wants. _Jasper thought to me.

"Oh David call me Esme, So our dating a human that must be hard on you. I mean not to pry in your life. But you must have great control. Aren't you ever afraid you might hurt her." She looked at me when she said this. She was giving me a sad smile.

"Esme I do have great control so do my brother. In Volturi we have trained to have no blood lust. Its a very hard training process and not many can make it though the training. Those that do come out with such a control that you would never think they were vampire. It also helps that I haven't killed a human in over a year" David was about to say something else when Josh cut in. " Yeah I think if you killed someone Bella would kill you." The brothers laughted "Bella as in Bella swan?" Carlisle asked. "Yes, Bella Swan is my mate"

_Edward please don't do anything stupid, this will all work out in the end. _Carlisle was screaming in his head.

"How can you say you don't kill human when your eye's are red." Rosalie asked them.

"Our eye's are red because we still drink human blood we just don't kill to get it. Our family bought a blood bank out side of Seattle and we make bi weekly trip up there to stock up."

"Do the Volturi own lots of blood banks because this is news to me. I never knew they did that." Carlisle asked

**"**No Carlisle this bank was open just for us to stay here." Luke answerer this time. I was still steaming about this whole thing. This guy comes into my home uninvited steals my future wife and I'm just expected to lie down and take it because of who his family is. Forget that.

"How could you put Bella in such danger. You drink human blood for god sakes you could kill her if you let your thirst go to long and why come to forks off all places in the world. Then you make you Father by you a blood bank so you can stay here and steal my mate." my family was screaming in my head

_Shut up Edward the angry coming off them is bad (Jasper)_

_Edward please calm down we don't want to turn this into a fight(Alice)_

_Sit down and shut up Edward(Rosalie)_

_Please son calm down this isn't helping anyone(Carlisle)_

But I could care less what my family was saying. I wanted answerer and I was going to get them.

"If you Must know I love Bella very much and would never hurt her unlike someone we all know." I let out a growl." "Now now David don't provoke the poor boy." Luke said. " Your right Luke, my apolagize to you Edward". _You will never be with her again Eddie_. David said in his mind.

"It is your fault we came to forks. Did your family forget the first rule of our world. Humans can't know we walk this earth. And you Cullen's broke that rule so we came here to fix your mistake."

This is all my fault if I would have never left they might not of come but if they did I could have changed Bella and we would have been happy together. What am I saying this isn't my fault this is the family's fault god I'm starting to really hate them

"So you came here to kill or change Bella and you end up dating her, how does that happen." Emmett asked

"We started at forks high to see if she had told anyone else. But she never told anyone. she mostly kept to herself and allot of the kids would be mean to her. So one day before lunch we saw a human girl named Lauren push Bella to the floor and called her a slut. So Josh has always had a soft spot for the Lady's. Went to talk to her and she was scared at first because she new what we were. but they started talking and laughing witch is a big thing because Josh he doesn't laugh much so I went over and we asked her to come meet David. When David met Bella it was like nothing else matter to him anymore, she was and is his everything they had mated. and they been together ever since."

Once Luke had finish his story I wanted to puke. Mated my ass. There was no way they mated. He might think they did but I know better. Bella was going to be with me and maybe we could have a child to show the world how much we love one another. Yeah because instead of letting her die when giving birth she could be change and we could have a real family not like this fake one Carlisle created.

"What about Aro? Wont he kill Bella and Angela if he finds out they know about us." Alice asked

"Aro knows all about Bella and Angela he met them both this summer. We stay in Italy for a month, our father wanted to meet the future princesses of Volturi. He loves both of them very much so does our uncles and our mother adores them."

"What do you mean future princesses of Volturi?" Esme asked " I mean once we marry and change the girls they will be our princesses and when my father and my uncle step down on there 3000 year of ruling. My brother and I will be crowned the new leaders of the vampire world and Bella and Angela will be our queens."

I couldn't take it anymore I had to get out of there. He was talking about my Bella like she was his. But Carlisle stopped me and made me stay so we could finish this stupid talk with David and his brothers.

"Well lets get back on track, we came her to invite you all to a birthday party we are having for Bella. There will be allot of people from the school and some from our family that got really close to Bella while were in Italy. Bella would be very happy if you came even after all that has happen she still loves all of you very much and would love it if you were there. It will be this weekend and please don't go over board with gifts we all know how she feels about people spending money on her." Josh said

'She doesn't seem to mind getting gifts from David." I didn't care if I was being rude. I really hated this guy.

" listen Cullen, Bella and I like to make each other happy and she knows that me giving her things makes me happy and that if she didn't let me do things for her it would make me sad. If i'm sad then she sad. so we don't let little things like money bother us. So that's why she excepts my gifts and I except hers."

"Speaking of Bella we have to go. Bella and Angela will be waking up soon and we want to be there when they do. It was nice to meet you all and we will see you at school. Angela will give you the information for the party." Josh said and they walk out of the house but then I heard Davids thoughts again. _Bella love me now Edward its time to back off before someone gets hurt and i can say for certain it wont be me._

Once they were out of hearing range Carlisle started to talk. "Edward what is wrong with you son that could of easily turn into a war with the Volturi."

"I don't care Carlisle all I want is my Bella back and I will die trying." "Edward you will not risk this family for something that might not happen. It seems to me that Bella is happy and who are we to stop that. we should be lucky that she is willing to be friends with all of us. We can still have her in our life. But son she not going to leave her mate you know mating is for life maybe its time for you to move on."

"NEVER will I leave her alone she is my mate I mated with her the moment I saw her in biology. I could have easily kill her and that whole class but I saw something in her that wouldn't let me hurt her and that when I new I loved her."

"Edward that's not mating, that being very in love with someone but its not mated. Mated is making that person happy even if it means making your self sad. Your not doing that, you have this crazy idea in your head that your going to make Bella love you and it doesn't work that way."

"Carlisle I don't care what you say. Bella and I our soul mates and we love each other and not you or the Volturi can do anything to stop us from being together."

With that I ran out of the house to clear my head. I just had to get Bella to talk to me and we would work everything out and be happy. So at school today I would find her and make her talk to me its not like her boyfriend can do anything to me there. This would be perfect. I couldn't wait for the next three hours to go by so I can see my Bella.

_**AN:**_

_**I will tell you why Edward can't hear David or his brothers thought in the next couple chapter**_

_**This is not a team Edward story its a team Bella so if your hoping that they get back together you might be disappointed but remember I said might.**_

_**All three brother are Aro's sons born at different times and all change into full vamps on there 18th birthdays**_

_**I'm not going to talk about the blood lust training lets just say it intense.**_

**_Oh i will go into more detail about the Angela thing I just don't know when._**

_**Lots of love Nikkie**_


	7. Chapter 7

I got home just in time to get ready for school. My siblings were already gone.

So I got in my car and was on my way. I had my plan set and was ready to talk to Bella.

When I got to school, Alice cornered me. " Edward this is not a good idea. Your just going to push her father away." "Leave it alone pixie I know what I'm doing." I walk off waiting till the first bell rung

The bell rung and I made it to the front desk. " Hi mrs Cope I was in the hall and found Bella Swan ring. I know her dad gave it to her before he died and I know she would really be up set if she lost it.

_Oh what a nice boy. and poor Bella her dad was a great man_. " Ok Edward i'll take it and make sure she gets it by the end of the day."

"Mrs Cope I was hoping you would call her now. I just want to make sure she gets it I know how important it is to her." I was putting on the Cullen charm. _Oh my how could I say no to that face._

_._

Then Mrs Cope called Bella down to the office." I'll just wait out side for her. " I said "I don't want Bella to think she in trouble, see you later Mrs Cope have a good day." With that I left to meet my beautiful Bella.

I saw Bella coming down the hall and I grab her and pulled her into an empty class room and locked the door.

"Edward what the hell are you doing. I need to go to the office they called me."

"No Bella I made them call you so we could talk."

"Edward what is wrong with you. I told you that I wanted you to leave me alone, why can't you get that."

"Because Bella your just confused right now. You love me and I love you and as soon as you get rid of David we can be together".

"One, I will not be getting rid of David. I love him.. Two, I have love for you but I'm not in love with you. Edward please stop doing this to your self you have to move on. Tanya from the alaska coven really has a thing for you and she very nice you guys would be perfect together."

"How do you know Tanya?"

"I meet her whole coven. David had to go there and talk to Eleazar, he want to see if i had any powers so that his dad wouldn't want him to complete his mission of killing me. Which by the way I do. I'm a shield just like David and i will also be able to mimic vampire's powers when I'm turned."

"Bella you can't let David change you. He doesn't love you like I do. I should be the one, And I will be right after we get married."

"Edward get this through your head, I will not marry you or be with you I love David and that's the end of it. God Edward I almost died when you left I was a basket case. Victoria came back to kill me and she almost did. But David saved me. He could have let me die. I'm just a human and humans die every day but David loved me so much he couldn't let that happen. My dad died because of me and David was there for me to help me through it. So you can't say he doesn't love me Edward because he does and I hate to burst your bubble but I love him to. I look in his eye's and I see my future, I kiss him and I feel nothing but whole. Edward what we had together ways great, we were each others first kiss and first love but you and I weren't soul mates. You proved that by leaving."

"Bella your kidding your self, He might have been there for you when I left but I'm back know. You will see that I'm your soul mate. I mean I saved you from James that should show you how much you mean to me. Your right I was your first in a lot of things and that should show you that you and i were meant to be together. I waited 107 years for you and I'm not going to give you up for this joke of a vampire, David."

I started getting closer to her and bent my head down to kiss her she tryed to back away from me but i wouldn't let her. " Edward don't" But before she could keep fighting it, my lips where on hers. I kissed her with every thing I had. I pulled away to let her breath and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything from that, Tell me that you don't love me as much as I love you."

"Edward I'm sorry but I felt nothing, Please I am begging you, stop all of this before someone gets hurt. I have love for you as a friend and I don't want to see you hurt but if you keep this up I want stop David and his family from going after you."

"I'm telling you this right now Bella you are mine and always will be. What we have will never be broken and in the end you will see this." At this point I was yelling at her. I heard a knock at the door and heard Alice telling me to let her in. I walk over an unlocked the door and a little annoying pixie came rushing in and hug Bella. She whispered something in her ear so low that i couldn't even hear it. Bella smiled and started to leave the room. "I love ya Ali and see you on Saturday"

"Love ya to Bella and can't wait to spend time with my best friend."

Bella was at the door and looked back at me." I'm really sorry Edward, I hope you will be happy one day," She said to me." Bella I'll be happy the day I have you back in my arms." She gave me a sad smile and walk away.

"Edward are you crazy. I saw you almost attack Bella after you started yelling at her. I came to save her from you. You know how it pains me to have to do that. You are going way to far with this and if you keep this up the family wont be able to help you."

"I don't give a dam about what the family or anyone else thinks all that matters is Bella."

"Edward Bella has made it very clear that you to are done. That she only wants to be her friend why can't you see that."

"Bella is just confused about what she wants right know. I will make her see that I'm the only choice and that's all there is to it."

"Edward why are you acting like this? You to weren't even together that long. How do you know that you to were even meant to be together. It was more like you were fascinated with her then in love with her."

"Listen you bitch, don't tell me I don't love Bella. We have mated and that's it. So mind your own business and stay away from me and Bella from now on."

"That's it Edward I'm only trying to help you and you call me name's I'm done trying to make you see the error of your ways and if it come to it. I will take Bella side. You have total changed and its making everyone that loves you want to pull away. I will do every thing I can to be friends with Bella and I'm telling you to try the same. But like Bella has said she only wants to be friends with you and I hope you can respect that. If your can't then your going to lose allot more then just her."

With that she walk away.

I'm going to do every thing I can till I get what I want even if it means losing a few things along the way.

_**AN;**_

_**Sorry its short but I'm really tied my kids are sick and kept me up alnight.**_

_**As you can see Edward is getting worse in his quest to get Bella back.**_

_**This is not a Team Edward story.**_

**_Can you tell why Edward can't read Davids mind or his brothers all the time its because David is shielding them._**


	8. AN: Please Read

**_

* * *

_****_David and his family are not controlling Bella._**

**_Bella and David have Mated its kind of like imprinting for the wolves. they can't live with out each._**

**_Edward and Bella loved each other but they never Mated (kind of like Jacob really loved her but imprinted on her daughter)_**

**_Edward was only with Bella for six months and she Been with David for over a year._**

**_David brought Bella to Alaska to meet them so that Aro would have no reason to want to kill Bella. David was worried that even if he loved her that wouldn't stop Aro from hurting her and David also knows Aro lust for power and Bella is going to be very powerful._**

**_There are no wolves in this story not a big team Jacob fan sorry_**

**_I'm sorry to team Edward fans but I always thought Edward was a little obsessive in the books so i want to bring that out in him. so I'm really sorry for the people that like the sweet Edward because he not going to be in this story._**

**_I'm am a total team Edward fan but this is a AU story, I'm just trying something different._**

**_Lots of love Nikkie_**


	9. Chapter 9

Today was Bella birthday and we were getting ready to go. "Hurry up Alice were going to be late"

"Don't get your panties in a twist Edward I'll be down in a minute"

God i couldn't wait to see my Bella. Every one has been talking about this party all week. I guess David always throws huge party's but Bella's birthday was suppose to be a really big thing. There was a dress code for this party everyone was supposed to wear white. I new my Bella would look like an angel in all white. I was pulled out of that thought by Emmett saying it was time to go.

We all rode in my car and pulled on to the street and it was packed with cars, so we had to walk to the house. when we walk up to the front of the house we all gasped. It was huge it had to be four times the size of our house. It also had a pool that people where swimming in. they were all wearing the dress code white bathing suits. I was guessing they didn't want to piss off David buy waring other colors.

"I want to go swimming." Emmett said earning him a smack on the back of the head from Rose. "Emmett we are here to see Bella not to play." she said.

"How are we supposed to fined Bella with all these people?" Jasper said. " I don't think it will be that hard, look." I scanned the party to see where Alice was pointing and saw the most beautiful sight. It was Bella but instead of wearing a white dress she was in a blood red dress and David was wearing black. " I guess they wanted to stand out" Rose said. She was so jealous that Bella was getting all the attention and not her.

"I'm going to go talk to her." I said but Alice stop me. " Edward do you see who she is talking to. That's flex and Jane." she said. " I don't think this is the time or the place to cause a fight."

Dam pixie was right i might be able to take David but there was no way i could take out the whole Volturi guard. " OK Alice, I'm just going to go dance." That's what i did, I found the first girl I saw and started dance." Hi I'm Jill. Whats your name?" " My name is Edward. Now shut up and dance." I know i was being rude but i wanted to hear what Bella was saying to Jane and Flex. _This guy is a total jerk. But god, i bet you he's is great in bed, just look at him he screams sexy._These are the times i wish i couldn't read minds. I started to listen to Bella conversation.

"So Bella what do you think David bought you for your birthday." She asked. "I don't know Jane but he has been acting very strange all day so its problee something big. You know how he is." Bella said."You know it makes him happy to get you things" Jane said to Bella. " I know and it makes me happy making him happy. Oh by the way did you see what dad got me." She showed Jane a gold locket. " that's beautiful is there a picture in it?" Yeah its of me and David. And on the other side is one of Aro,David and I."

First she excepts big gifts from David when she wouldn't from me and know she calling Aro dad. I couldn't take it anymore my angry sky rocketed. So i stopped dancing with whats her name and walk up behind my angel. I heard Alice scream her thought at me. _EDWARD STOP. _I wasn't going to listen to her. I went up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Dance with me birthday girl."

I looked up to see four very pissed off vampire's.

_I'm going to kill him who does he think he is putting his hands on our sister. (Luke's thoughts)_

_If it wasn't for all these human he would be on the floor in a lot of pain. (Jane's thoughts)_

_God i have to find David before he See's this, he will freak and problee kill him in front of everyone and that's not good. (Flex's thoughts)_

_I want so badly to rip this guys throat out. (Josh's thoughts)_

I saw them start to come at me. What were they going to do fight me with everyone around i don't think so. That's when Bella put her hand up to stop them. "Its all right guys what one dance between friends" She gave them a smile and Angela came over and whispered some thing in her ear. I couldn't hear what she said because the music was starting to get loud. So I dragged Bella out on the floor and looked over to see Josh and Angela talking to David. He looked like he was ready to kill. I just through him a big smile and kept dance with Bella.

"Bella you look so beautiful tonight." I said to her. " Edward why are you doing this. Why can't you just move on. I know you think that we had mated but you and i know that we didn't. We never had that pull that you get when you meet the one you are meant to be with. We loved each other very much and i will never forget what we had but you where only my first love not my true love. So you must move past this." Now i was mad, she wasn't seeing reason so now I'm going to have to make her. " Listen to me Isabella, You are my mate! You and i both know what we felt the first day we saw each other. There was a pull and there's no denying that." I was so mad the i grab her tighter. "Edward the pull you felt was to my blood and not to me. The pull I felt was no more then my first crush. Edward you need to stop all this nonsense. We were not meant to be. Now please let me go your starting to hurt me." I just grab her tighter and put my mouth to her ear and said. " You will be mine again" I let her go and she went to walk away. I grab her by the wrist to stop her " Let go Edward your hurting me." All of a sudden i was surround by my brother's and David and his brothers every one was growling at each other and every one in the party was staring at us. " Boys this isn't the place for this. Lets get back to the party. This is Bella special night lets not ruin it." Angela said and David grab Bella and walk away. " Edward why don't you dance with me." Angela asked. Josh gave her a look but she just gave him a smile and he nodded and walk away. we started to dance.

"So Angela dating a vampire never would have thought you were the type." I said" Why Edward because i was shy and not out going. I loved Josh the moment i looked in to his eye's and there was no going back from there. We were mated."Angela said " I just don't get how your going to give up your family for him I mean at least Bella has no family left" _( AN: Bella's mom is dead don't ask how because i have no idea she just is :} _)"Edward my family all died in a car wreck a month after you left. I was staying with Bella and Charlie after it happen. But the day CHarlie died i wasn't there i was in settle with my lawyers finalising my parents estate. That's how i met Josh he was at the hospital helping David with Bella. I felt awful that i wasn't there to help and started to cry, that's when Josh came up to me and hug me telling me it was all right, that he was here for me, that when i looked into his eye's and we knew we were in love and the rest is history."

"Why are you telling me all this. Its not like it change anything in my life." I really didn't care about Angela and her problems i just wanted to talk to Bella more. " You don't have to be rude Edward. I just was telling you because allot has happened around here since you been gone and there been allot of changes not just in school but in this whole town. People are a lot more talkative since all the deaths that have happen around her last year. Victoria didn't just kill Charlie she killed allot more people and this town was scared for a long while. But when David came and killed her at Bella's house. People just thought he kill the serial killer that was terrorising the town. He became very popular here not just from the kids at school but by the whole town. So this is a warning to you and your family don't start anything with David here or at school Edward because this whole town will be against you and that means your family's secrets might not be a secret anymore and you know what will happen if you expose us." She was talking like she was one of us which she wasn't. I could snap her like a twig if i wanted to but that would hurt Bella to much and i can't have that. " OK Angela tell you boyfriend i get the message. But you can also tell him that nothing is going to stop me from getting my Bella back." I said." Edward its your funeral" With that she walk away. My family walk up to me and started yelling.

"What the hell Edward, I might not be Bella's biggest fan but you hurt her. We saw the bruise you left on her wrist and I am shocked David didn't kill you." Rosalie said.

"Edward you should have seen the look on his face when he saw what you did. He was about to through everyone out of the party just so he could fight you but Bella whispered in his ear and put his hand over her heart and he calm right down. _They really must of mated for him to go from so much anger to complete calm all with in minutes._ Jasper thought sent me over the edge.

"Jasper if you don't shut the hell up right know, i will kill you and have no regrets about it." I said.

"That's it Edward I'm done with you. First you call me names then you threaten Jasper. what has gotten into you. When you can realize that we are not your enemies and that we are only trying to make you see reason, we can be a family again but in till then Jasper and i will be staying with Bella here." Alice said. " How do you even know that Bella will let you stay here, she hates you remember."

"Edward is that all you care about. You don't even care that your breaking this family apart or that your mood is making Jasper crazy. I love you Edward but i wont let you put Jasper in danger, so that you can go after someone that will never be yours again. Oh and by the way i have been talking to Bella since we got back. I didn't tell you because the way you have been acting. But that's why i know i can stay here." I went to go after her when Jasper jump in front of her. _Just let it go Edward or i will hurt you._

"Go to your new family Jasper. Just remember if your not with us your against us and only one side will win."

" Your acting like this is a war Edward, us and them. Who's us Edward, because from where i stand you are ripping the family apart one by one and in the end your going to end up on your own. Did you even think about what this is going to do to Esme? Do you really think Esme is going to be happy when she finds out that Alice and I Left because you can't seem to get past all of this." I knew Esme would be crushed that she was losing family menbers but she would get over it once she saw my side. I'm her favorite after all. Jasper just kept going. "When you realize That you and Bella are really over. We will be the Cullen's again but for now we have to part ways. Hopefully not for long. Please Edward see what you are doing and stop before its to late." After that they walk away to go talk to Bella. Bella hugged Alice and David shook Jasper hand. I couldn't believe what my family was doing to me. I turn around to see Rosalie and Emmett just standing there.

"Fix this Edward." Was all Rose said and started to drag Emmett off . He gave me a sad smile and went with her. Angela and her boyfriend came in the middle of the room with a huge cake. "OK people its time to sing to the birthday girl." Everyone started singing and Bella blew out her candles every one was clapping when David came up behind her and said. " Before everyone start to dig into this beautiful cake that Angela got. I wanted to give my angel her birthday gift." He took a small box from his pocket and open it for her i couldn't see what it was because i was to far back. " Bella Baby, I have loved you from the moment i met you and plan on loving you the rest of my life. will you do me the honor of being my wife." that was the straw that broke the camels back. I lunged at him. Not caring what was going to happen. Because I was never going to let David marry my Bella.

_**AN:**_

_**Part two of the birthday will be up soon.**_

_**I think i might put up a pole on how to end this but I'm not to sure. I have three possible ways to get to the end of this story. but lets just say its not going to end well for Edward. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry this took so long had a problem with my hand and also wanted to finish my other story. But her it is the next chapter.**

**I own nothing **

I lunged at David and was stopped mid air by Emmett. _What are you doing. your going to get us exposed_.

I didn't care i was fighting against his hold till i heard Bella crying, I stop struggling and calm down. _If i let you go will you stop this._

"Yes."

I looked around and every one looked shocked and scared. Then i looked over to David and his family they looked murderess. Jane and Alice where consoling Bella. David started to walk over to me But Bella stopped him and came over to me instead.

"How could you do this Edward it was so post to be the happiest day in my life. The man i LOVE asked me to marry him. Why can't you let me go, please Edward let me go." She was pleading with me. But i just couldn't do it, I loved her and i know that she loves me to. I just had to make her see reason. "I will never let you go Bella."

Bella looked up at slapped me across the face. I know it hurt her hand but she looked like she didn't care. "You got what you wanted Edward, You don't existed to me." She walked away and walked right up to David. " David i will marry you. I love you so much." She kissed him and he said " i love you to Bella and we will be together forever. _Edward stay a away from Bella this is your last warning i will kill you._ David thought. I looked at him and said low enough that only vampires could hear. "never" _Then i will end you._ I wasn't scared of him. Bella had no clue of our mental conversation . Bella just looked up and smiled to her friends and said " LETS PARTY." Every one cheered and started dancing Again like nothing happened, these people really did love Bella but whats not to love she perfect

Emmett came up to me and grab my arm. "lets get out of here Edward. We don't want anymore trouble and Carlisle wants to talk to you." I pulled my arm out of his and walked out the door. _You are so stupid Edward, i don't like Bella very much but you ruined her party, that just not cool when are you going to grow up._ Rose thought. I growled at her, Emmett just gave me a warning glare and i kept walking.

We got back to the house and Carlisle and Esme were on the couch. Esme was dry sobbing and Carlisle looked pissed.

"What were you think Edward. I get a call from Alice saying that her and jasper were leaving to live with Bella for awhile and that you started a fight at the party. What is going on with you. I know you miss Bella but this has got to stop, you are putting your self and this family in danger. And i can't just stand by and let every one get hurt."

_Please Edward stop this._ Esme thought.

"You just don't get it, you all have your happiness why can't i have mine."

"Edward you can have it, but Bella isn't it. You had your time together and it has past, Please we are begging you move on." Carlisle said.

" I will never stop until i have Bella in my arms. And no one will stop my happiness not you or David or even the Volturi. If you wont help me then you are all dead to me." With that i ran from the house. I heard Esme dry sob louder but i didn't care. I had to come up with a plan to get Bella away from her guards, but also not let Alice see it.

I knew what i had to do and it isn't going to be easy but i would do anything for my Bella. She would see the light and we would have our forever.

**AN: I know it's not that long of a chapter but like i said i have a problem with my hand and if i type to much it hurts but I'm hopping i will get a longer one out some time this week.**

**Thanks Nikkie **


	11. Chapter 11

I went to school Monday morning and it was hell. My family wouldn't talk to me and all the kids were staring and talking about the party.

_I can't believe he's here, he should just go back to where he came from._

_What he did at the party was so wrong. I hope David kicks his ass_

_Poor Edward_

_Bella is so much better off with David._

That one pissed me off so i growl at her and she went running. The morning went by and i was on my way to lunch. I walk in and every one stopped and look at me. Then looked to the conner tables were David and his little crew were at. Luke just nod and every one went back to eating. I looked around the cafeteria and spotted my victim.

"Hey Jessica may i sit with you?" I was flirting with her and giving her my best puppy dog eye's. "Um yeah Edward that would be great." She had a big smile on her face and was blushing just like my Bella.

"I was thinking about every thing that happen at the party and Bella was right i need to move on." She just had a huge grin on her face. I had her eating out of the palm of my hand. "I have always liked you Jessica but i was always afraid to ask you out because your just so beautiful and i never thought you would go for a nerd like me." Yeah right, I would rather eat human food then to date this skank, but its part of the plan so i have to suck it up. "Oh Edward i like you to and your not a nerd your quit sexy and i always thought you could do better then Bella Swan." I want to snap her neck for say bad things about my Bella but i had to stay strong.

"So i was think that you might want to go out tonight. I know this great little spot." " Sure Edward that would be great."

"OK I'll pick you up at eight." I got up and started to walk to my next class, when a evil little pixie stopped me.

"What are you doing Edward you never liked Jessica before, why are you going out with her now?"

"I'm just trying to get over Bella like every one wanted me to. And Jessica a great girl i just didn't see it before."

"Yeah right Edward your playing some game and i will figure it out." With that she walked away.

After school i went to the apartment i was renting since i couldn't go back to the house. I Got ready to go and pick up the skank.

I got to Jessica house and honked the horn I wasn't going up to the door, i didn't want to have to be nice to her parents. Jessica came out in this horrible and tight pink dress. and hooker heals. she got in my car and i started driving to mine and Bella's meadow.

"So what time does your family want you home?" Not like it matters. "Um they don't know I'm going out with you. You kind of have a bad reputation in this town. So i told them i was going to another party at Bella's house. When Bella throwing a party they let me stay out late because they love Bella, the whole town does. Witch i think is a load of crap. She think she so perfect , She thinks she has this whole town fooled but not us right Edward." Don't snap her neck, don't snap her neck i kept chanting in my head. "Your so right Jess she nothing special not like you." She smiled at that. "So Edward where are we going?"

"We are going to this special meadow that i only bring special people to. I thought we could have like a dinner picnic there.

We got to the meadow and she sat down to eat." Your not going to eat Edward." She asked "No I'm on a special diet." I said." Oh OK." She kept talking about different things and i sware my ears were bleeding from her stupid voice. It was just about two in the morning when she said that she had to get home. I went up to her and started kissing her She started to moan in my mouth and i thought i would through up.

I had my hands on her hips and started to bring them up her body to her neck. She pulled back a little and said she loved me. Oh god these humans are so stupid. I got my hands on her neck and faster then she thought possible i grab her throat and held her in the air she was struggling to get out of my grip but i knew she couldn't she was crying and screaming.

"No one going to hear you out here Jessica so you can scream all you want and no one can help."

"Please Edward don't kill me I'll do anything, Please i just want to see my parents again.

"Oh Jessica i don't want to kill you but i will if you don't help me. I want you to call Bella and get her to come here. Tell her to come alone or I'll kill you, and i will know if she bring anyone."

She started to cry harder. "Please Edward i can't, David will kill me if you do anything to hurt Bella and i had something to do with it."

"Jessica i will kill you now if you don't." I handed her the cell phone and dialed. I heard Bella's voice on the other end. "Hello"

"Bella its Jessica i need your help."

**AN: from here on Edward is going to get really evil. So if you don't like evil Edward stop reading.**

**I know some people don't like seeing Edward like this but i wanted to do something different**

**I'm not S.M so i own nothing**

**Lots of love**

**Nikkie**


	12. AN: Please read 2

**AN: OK so I'm changing the rating to M. Because i just love evil Edward.**

**I know some people wont like Edward being the bad guy but he always the good guy lets change it up.**

**I like crazy Edward. So I'm sorry to all my reader that want Edward to be nice in the end and end up with Bella cause its not happening.**

**Lots of Love**

**Nikkie**

**P.s if you really want good Edward read my other story. He's a sweet heart in that one**.


	13. Chapter 13

(Bella Pov finally)

"Bella its me Jessica i need your help." Why would Jessica Stanley of all people need my help. she still hates me for Mike asked me out my first year at forks high.

"What do you need Jessica?" I asked. "UM.. I need you to go to yours and Edward's meadow." Why in the hell would she want that." Jessica why would i do that?" "Because if you don't Edward will kill me. He said to tell you to come here and not to bring anyone or he'll know, you have to be here by dawn or he'll suck me dry. Bella what does he mean suck me dry I'm so scared please help me." She was crying so hard and it broke my heart, i mean I'm not her biggest fan but i would never wish this on someone. "Jessica is Edward with you right now?" "Yes he is." She said. " OK put him on the phone."

"Hello beautiful." His voice made me sick now. " Edward please let her go, your not helping your self in this situation by kidnapping someone, they are going to kill you for this."

"Who going to kill me. My family i don't think so or maybe you pressies David, you would never let him kill me you love me to much. So Bella are you going to be here or do i make Jessica into a little snack."

I could hear Jessica screaming. "Alright Edward i will be there just don't hurt her she has nothing to do with this." I said "Oh and Bella don't bring anyone or i will know and then you will have Jess's death on your hands." then the phone hung up.

I had to get away from the guards that David had watching me. "Hey John where's David and the brothers?" I asked. "They went to pick up master Aro and his guard. Aro wanted to have a talk with Carlisle about the whole Edward thing." He said, oh great now my soon to be father in-law was here, Edward was as good as dead, This is not good. "Where's my family? Alice an all of them." I asked. "Oh they went hunting the blond male was having a Little trouble being around you and Angela so he want to make sure there was no incidents." Poor Jasper he such a good guy. I wish he wouldn't feel so guilty all the time. "Is there anything you needed mistress Bella?"

"No, I'm just go for a morning run. And wanted to tell them where i was going. So could you tell Alice when she gets back that i went to mine and her brother special place, she knows were I'm taking about."

"Mistress is everything all right you seem out of it. I think you should have a guard member with you for your run."

"No no I'm going with Angela and her guard. I'll be fine, I'll see you later, please remember to tell Alice that i went to that place , OK."

"Yes mistress." He said but he still looked like he was suspicious. "Oh and John when you see David tell him i love him very much." I said to him. "He'll be home in an hour, wont you be back by then?"

"I hope so John." I could of cried. I might not be coming back, And i might not see my wonderful David ever again or my family. But i had to end this.

I got to the meadow in record time, i walk into the meadow just as the sun was raising. I looked around and i couldn't see Jessica anywhere.

"Edward I'm here now let Jessica go, its me you want just let her go."

Edward came walking out of the tree's just like he did the first time we where here. His skin sparkling in the sun.

"My Bella you came, i knew you would see reason and be with me. Do you remember the first time we came here and we told each other we love each other. I thought this would be a perfect place to rekindle that love and stop playing these games with each other."

"Edward, your the only one playing games. Now where Jessica?"

"Oh I'm sorry Bella but Jessica is no longer with us. She just wouldn't shut up. So i had to take matters into my own hands."

Just as he said this i really looked at him and saw his eye's were bright red.

"Oh god Edward how could you, what about Carlsile and Esme and your family There going to be so disappointed in you. Do you think this is the way to get me back by killing someone. You have Really have gone crazy. I really thought you were just going through a faze and that you would snap out of it but you have gone to far. I loved you once Edward i really did but i don't have those feelings anymore. Please for me, Let Carlisle and the others help you. I don't want to see you killed.

I was crying at this point i loved Edward but was not in love with him. If he was killed it would break my heart but it would also kill his family to see him dead. But at this point i really don't know if i can save him from himself.

"Please Edward I'm begging you stop this."

"Bella my love, this was all for you. I love you and we will be together and we can have a family and live how we where supposed to before all that stuff happen with my brother. Can't you see i left for your safety But i came back for you and you where supposed to have waited for me like i did for you. Not jump to the next vampire you meet. I still love you so I'm willing to forget all of your bad judgement while i was gone. We can start from scratch hows that sound love."

"Edward i don't love you, please stop." I was yelling at this point. This was way out of hand, he was Really losing his grip on realty, he kill someone for god sakes.

"You are obsessed with me, not in love with me. You killed Jessica. Can you see how sick this is. We are nothing to each other. I can't even be your friend with you know because you have gone to far."

"NO you will be my love and my wife and thats the end of it. Why is it that Your David kills all the time and you have no problem with it, but i kill one pathetic girl that you never like and never like you and you call me sick."

"David and his family are drink donated blood and the Voltaire are doing the same they haven't killed anyone in over a year so don't use them as a cop out. I'm done talking to you. I'm going to my family and i hope you can fined peace Edward, but please stay away from me."

with that i started to walk away. but i only took two steps and was grab around the waist. "I don't think so Bella you are mine and i will take you from your family one way or the other."

(Alice Pov)

I got back to the house and was stopped by Bella's guard John.

"Bella asked me to tell you that she will be at her and your brother special place. she said you would know where it is." Why in the world would Bella go to there meadow something wasn't right then all of a sudden i was brought into a vision.

_Bella and Edward where standing in there meadow and Edward had his arm around Bella waist. He was whispering in her ear i couldn't make out what he was saying but Bella was crying._

_"Please Edward let me go i just want to go home." _

_"I will never let you go my Bella, we are ment to be together, we are soul mates and we will be together in this life and the next." _

_The next thing i saw was Bella's dead body laying in front of Edward_

No this can't be happening. "John when did she leave?" I asked "She left a Little over an hour ago." "Whats going on Alice is Bella OK?" Jasper and Emmett asked, I didn't have time to explain it to them we had to get to that meadow." John get a hold of David and tell him to meet us at the meadow. Its about a mile from the river just tell him to follow our sent. Tell him he must hurry Bella in danger."

I grab the family and started running Tore's the meadow. "Jasper call Carlisle and Esme and tell them to meet us at the meadow Edward goes to." God i hope we make it in time.

We got to the meadow and saw Bella with Edward's hands around her waist just like my vision she was crying and he was smoothing out her hair. "So you decidedto join the party." He said with a voice so filled with venom that i was truly scared for Bella's safety. Just as he was talking the whole Cullen family walk out of the woods flanking me on both sides.

"Please Edward let Bella go." Esme begged.

"Esme you know i can't do that, Bella's my soul mate. We are Ment to be together either in life or death."

Oh god he was going to kill her. what are we going to do.

"You can't do anything Alice, she is mine to do anything i want with. I own her body and soul." Then he started to lick the side of her face. and started grabbing at her. All of a sudden Rosalie went to lung at him but Emmett stopped her. We all new Rose's history and she would never let someone be violated this way.

"Baby stop, look." Emmett pointed to the other side of the clearing. The whole Voltaire guard came out of the woods. I mean all of them even Aro. Jasper looked over to me and said

"This is not going to end well."

**AN: just wanted to add some different Pov's hope you like it.**


	14. Chapter 14

(Bella POV)

I saw my whole family and the Cullen's come into the meadow. Thank god i thought to myself. I looked up at Edward . He had a blank look on his face.

"Edward can't you see this is over, there is like thirty vampire's here, there is no way you can win." I said.

"Oh my dear, i have a barging chip and that is you. do you think David or anyone would risk you getting hurt."

I started to cry. There was no way that someone wasn't going to get hurt. Aro looked right at Edward then to me. He had a look of sadness on his face.

"Edward its so nice to see you. I just wish it was on better terms" Aro said.

"Its always a pleasure to see you Aro."

"Now Edward would you like to tell me why you kidnapped my daughter and my grandchild?"

"What are you talking about Aro? Bella would never have a baby with that thing you call a son." Edward spat

the whole guard started to growl and crouch down in fight stance. Aro raised his hand and they relaxed there stance.

"Edward listen don't you here two heart beats when there only one human in this clearing." Every one was listening careful now then i heard ever one gasp.

I looked over to David and he had a look of shock on his face that turn to pain.

"Bella your pregnant. why didn't you tell me." David ask, I could tell he was hurt.

"I just found out, i wanted to surprise you with the news but i kind of didn't get a change with all of this happening, please don't be mad at me."

"I would never be mad at you." God i loved this man so much.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT HAVE A CHILD WITH THIS MAN. YOU WILL ONLY HAVE MY CHILDREN. SO WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS DEMON THAT YOU ARE CARRYING AT ONCE."

"What are you talking about Edward. You want me to kill my baby? I will never do that and you can't make me, i would rather be dead then kill my own child." I said to him he looked me straight in the eye's and said "That can be arranged." It came down to this he would never stop until i was his or dead. At this point David was growling loud and his guard had to hold him back.

Then Aro spoke up. "Are you threaten my daughter in-law Edward. That'snot very smart." Aro said to him. "I will make you a deal. You give Isabella back to us unharmed and we won't kill your family." The whole Cullen clan started growling.

"And if i won't give her up?" Edward asked was he really considering letting his family die. "If you do not give her up i will kill ever single Cullen."

I looked back at all the Cullen's I saw Alice, Rosalie and Esme faces, they where so sad. I had never seen Rosalie look sad, she was always the strong one but the look she had on her face broke my heart.

I looked back at Edward. he looked down at me and he had this look in his eye's and knew what he had picked. "Don't do this Edward." He kept looking at me and smiled. "I love you Bella. But you are my future and they are my past. they had there happiness for a long time i deserve mine." He looked up at Aro and said. "Kill them i will not give her up."

I heard Esme and the girl dry sobbing and the guys growling at him, he was putting them to death so he could live this sick and twisted life. I had enough and i snapped

"Edward Anthony Cullen look at me." I was screaming at him but he wouldn't look at me." I SAID LOOK AT ME." He finally looked." How could you do this to your family how could you think that killing everyone i love and care about would make me love you. You are sick Edward And there is nothing that i can do to help you."

I grab his chin and turn him to look at his family. David told me once that being pregnant with a half vampire baby might sometimes give you vampire abilities and i guess that was the case because i was able to force Edward to face the Cullen with ease.

He was looking down and refused to look at them. They were all crying and the men were trying to console there wife's.

"EDWARD I WANT YOU TO LOOK AT ESME. LOOK INTO HER EYES AND TELL HER THAT YOU WOULD RATHER SEE HER DEAD THEN TO GIVE UP THIS STUPID OBSESSION WITH ME." I was yelling at him.

He still wouldn't look up or say anything. "TELL HER." I yelled.

Edward looked up at each of his family members then he saved Esme for last he looked right at her and said.

"I'm sorry Esme but i need her, she is my everything. She the only one i can be with and have my own thoughts and not hundreds of others. I have lived a very long time with no mate and watch all of you be happy, I always said i was content with my life. But when Bella came along and i got the happiness that you all have. I new i wasn't content that i was miserable. And now that i have Bella back I'm not miserable anymore and I'm not giving that up. I'm sorry Esme but i would rather you die then to give up Bella."

I couldn't believe what i was hearing, Esme collapsed in Carlisle arms and let out the most sad cry that i have ever heard.

"You are not my son Edward, I should have never saved you. You turned into a monster and you have no soul." Carlisle yelled at him.

"That's right Carlisle i have no soul And i am a monster but you made me this way, you made me a killer. Craving blood all the time making me suppress my true nature by drinking from animals. I was bound to snap at any moment." He was yelling and i was scared.

"Alright not that this family moment isn't touching but i would like to get back to the business at hand." Aro said. "So Edward you made your choice you want to keep Bella and kill your family." he nodded his head, i looked over at David pleading with him to stop this. But we both knew there was no way.

I couldn't watch as my family was killed." No please don't. I love Edward and want to be with him, he's my only love. Not David, so there no reason to fight a battle over me. You can leave and let the Cullen's be. I want to have a life with Edward that i could never have with David. Sorry David but take your coven and go. i don't want you." I said through the tears that were rolling down my face. "I told you, you would see reason my Bella." Edward said to me. if i could die right know i would. i hated saying these thing to David.

Every one looked shocked and David looked so hurt but i looked at him and mouthed more then my own life. He knew what that meant and he had a sad smile on his face. he knew i was sacrificing myself to keep every one from getting hurt. David started to yell." Please Bella don't do this, there is another way. I love you and our child don't leave me. please." This was the worst kind of pain i had ever felt worse then when i was attack by James and Victoria, worse then when Edward left me. I was leaving the only man i had ever really love. but i had to, my family life was at stake and i would do anything to make them safe even selling my soul to this devil. I turned to Edward and he said."Love can i have a kiss i haven't been able to kiss you in so long i miss it." "Yes Edward anything for you." His lip came down and connected with mine, i wanted to be sick but i had to play the game so he wouldn't hurt anyone. he started to kiss down my face and to my neck. He whispered in my ear" forever" and two things happen at once I heard Alice scream no and i felt my neck starting to feel like it was on fire and i knew what had happened.

He had bitten me.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: allot of people are not going to like this chapter because there is a major death. So I'm warning you if you don't want any of you favorite twilighters to die don't read this**

**YOU Have BEEN WARNED ( NO FLAMES PLEASE)**

(Alice POV)

I looked over to Jasper He had a murderess look on his face. Edward had sentence us to death. After over a hundred year's of being a family, He threw us away for his own selfish reason. I looked back at Esme. Our poor mother, she was the closest to Edward and always thought of him as her first son. he just looked her in the eyes and told her that her life was not worth as much as his needs.

I sat there and listen to Bella tell the Volturi that she wanted Edward and not to fight for her because she was happy with him. Then i put two and two together she was sacrificing herself and her happiness to save us from death. I couldn't let her go through with that, just to save us. There had to be another way to stop us from dieing and her from having to stay with Edward. I started to take a step forward hoping i could get to her with out Edward seeing us me coming. Then the rest of our family saw what i was doing and followed then all of a sudden Edward was kissing Bella and moving down her neck.

I saw what he was about to do and I screamed no but it was to late. he had bitten her and let her body fall to the ground. The family ran to Bella. I put her on my lap. "I love you Bella and it will be alright". I told her and then I looked up at Edward "How could you." All he said was "Now I'm a part of her forever." If i was human i would be sick. he had warped really so much that he saw this as a good thing.

Edward was attack by David. They started to fight and the rest of the guard try to help but David told them not to interfere that Edward was all his. David was one of the best fighters i have ever seem. He went right of Edwards throat and bite him. Edward fell to the ground cupping his throat as venom leak from the wound. David nodded to his brother's Luke and Josh. They came and held Edward down. David was about to finish Edward off when we heard Esme scream stop.

Esme walk up to Edward. he was struggling to get out of the brothers arms but they were to strong.

Esme cupped Edward's face. She looked right at him and he was staring back at her.

"Edward i hope you have the Peace in death that you didn't in life. I love you son." She kissed his forehead and whisper i forgive you and walk away from him. She nodded to David. David and his brother finish Edward off. We could smell the fire and knew he was gone. Esme came over to where i had Bella on my lap. Bella was whimpering, Esme took her from me and brought her to her own lap. and started stroking her hair. "Bella my daughter it will be alright you are going to be so beautiful." Esme started to sing to Bella and was rocking her.

Aro came over to Carlisle "I'm sorry for your lose my old friend but it had to be down." He said. "I know Aro and it will be hard to get past this but we will do it as a family." He bent down to Esme and hugged her and Bella. Emmett was holding Rose and Jasper came over and hug me and told me it would be alright. he kept telling me how much he loved me and that Bella would be fine. "I know she will Jazz but what about the baby." I said to him." I don't know darling but i have seen some great miracles in my time, Maybe this will be one of them." I smile at him he always made me feel so much better. I love this man more then anything in the world and a small part on me new why Edward had gone so far. He loved Bella as much as I love Jasper and nothing else matter to him but her.

Edward was sick and i don't even think there was away back to realty for him. I will miss my brother. I will never forget the hell he put us through but i do forgive him. We as a family will get through this and now we will have Bella in your lives forever and she will bring happiness to our family like she always has.

David pick up Bella. "I want her to be as comfortable as possible so I'm taken her to our house. you are more then welcome to come to." David said to all of us.

" Father i will be bring Bella to the castle in a couple of months, I want her to get use to this life before we travel." David told his father.

"So be it my son. she really is going to be beautiful." Aro said. David looked down at her.

"She always has been." Then he took off running. We kept right up with him till we got to the house.

"Alice and Rosalie will you please change Bella into some clean clothing." David asked. "Yes David it would be no problem." Rosalie said. "Josh i want you to take Angela to Italy and get her ready for her change. I can't have her around Bella as a new born. Bella could kill her and she would never be able to forgive herself."

"Yes David. It will be easier to change her closer to home anyways." Josh walk off to find Angela.

"My family and i will be returning to Italy in about a month or so. Your family is more then welcome to join us. You could live in the castle or in your own house near the castle. I know Bella would want you close, since she has always considered you as her parents and sibling."

"David i think we will take you up on that offer, there are to many bad memories here. its time for a change."

"Very good this should give us enough time to prepared for the move. I will be in to check up on Bella after you lady's are finished."

David walk us to the room where they put Bella. He walk up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you so much Bella and every thing will be OK." He wiped the sweat of her face and started to walk out

"Please take good care of her she's the only thing that matters to me in this world."

"We will David." He gave me a smile and walk out of the room. I couldn't see the future cause something was blocking me but i knew deep down that she was going to be OK.

Then i had a thought. "OH MY GOD." I screamed. "What is it Alice is every thing OK. Did you see something?" Esme asked.

"I didn't see anything." They both looked at me weird.

"Do you guys remember the talk we had the night that David and his brother came over to invite us to Bella's birthday." I asked

"Yeah the talk right after Edward ran away." Rosalie said in a bitter voice. I looked over to Esme and she looked so sad at the mention of his name.

"Yes that one. Do you remember what Carlisle said about me most likely no seeing the baby's because there hybrids just like the wolfs i couldn't see."

"Yes Alice, i remember but what does that have to do with anything?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't see anything about Bella right now." She gasped.

"Are you saying that the baby is fine."

"That exactly what I'm saying Esme."

"God i hope your right. Bella needs some good news after all that has happened."

"I hope I'm right to Esme, I really do.

**AN: I'm sorry all you Edward fans but it had to be done. But don't worry about Edward Cullen He will be redeemed in my other story's**

**Lots of love**

**Nikkie**


	16. Chapter 16

(Bella POV)

Last thing i remember was Edward biting me and then the fire starting but as soon as it started it stopped. I woke up and was gasping for air. _Wait a minute i thought vampire didn't need air._ What was going on and where was I. I looked around the room that I was in and I almost screamed. I was in my old room at Charlie house. I never gave up the house after everything had happen because my dad worked really hard for it and i didn't want to let it go.

I was alone in my room what had happen to my family? What happen to Edward? and the most important question is what happen to me. "Am i dead" I said out loud. "No your not dead your in limbo." I wiped around and saw Edward sitting in the same chair that he use to all those years ago.

"Edward"

"Yeah love its me."

"What are we doing her and where is the family?"

"The family is at your home waiting for you to wake up from your transformation. and to why we are here, I just wanted to see you one last time and to tell you good bye. I wanted to say it in the one place we where truly happy."

"Wait ,why are you saying good bye."

"Bella things didn't end so well for me in the meadow."

"Oh god no Edward you can't be died, you can't be. this wasn't supossed to be like this, we were supossed to both have our happy endings even if it wasn't together." I started to cry so hard my vision was blurry.

"Don't cry my angel, I happy now i found my Peace. I love you so much Bella and even in my death i still love only you. You made my life go from complete darkness to the most beautiful light and I can never thank you enough for being in my life."

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry"

"What do you have to be sorry about. I did this to myself and there is no one to blame but me. I should be telling you sorry for every thing i did to you." He took an unneeded breath. "I'm so very sorry for everything, I wish I could take it all back but i can't, all I can wish for is that you forgive me some day."

"Edward I will always have a special place in my heart for you. but I'm sorry i couldn't love you the way you wanted me to."

"Bella love no more tears. I hate seeing you cry. Plus you have to be strong for your daughter. she's going to be so beautiful just like her mother".

I put my hands on my stomach and felt the baby moving." A daughter Edward I'm having a girl. But i thought i lost her because vampire can't have baby's."

"Bella you never did see your self clearly. You my dear are special ."

"Edward i don't under stand."

"Bella we all bring something over to our new lives for our human life. Carlisle for instants brought over his compassion. You brought over your self sacrificing nature, So you will still keep some of your humanity."

"Are you telling me I will still be human."

"Not all the way. but you will have human quality's. Like sleeping and crying and sometimes you can eat human food. But you will have the vampire side also. you will have to drink blood even though it will be less then most vampires, you will have the strength and speed. and you will never die. You will be able to give birth to your daughter with no complication. you will live though it."

"How do you know all this."

"Lets just say the powers that be told me." He said with a smile." But know i have to go love, i just wanted to say a proper good bye and say i love you and always will." He started to walk away.

"Edward would you please lie down with me one last time. Just till i fall a sleep."

"Anything for you love."

He laid down with me on my old bed and started humming my lullaby.

"Elizabeth"

"what that love"

"Elizabeth that's what I'm going to name my daughter." Edward gave me a knowing look and smile that crocked smile i loved so much.

"I like that, now go to sleep you have a lot of people waiting for you." He bent down a kiss my forehead.

"Edward"

"Yes my love."

"I forgive you."

He smile at me and told me he will always watch over the family and I.

I closed my eye and the fire came back ten folds. i just wanted to die. the fire spread to my heart and it got hotter. then my heart felt like it was going to burst but it didn't it just slowed down, then the fire started to leaving my body and i opened my eye's to my new life.

**AN: She was burning the whole time she was talking to Edward but like Edward said she was in limbo, half way between life and death so she didn't feel it till she left that state.**

**And who might the powers that be, Be well lets just say Vampire do have souls. : ]**


	17. Chapter 17

(Davids POV)

ONE YEAR LATER

I was sitting on Bella and my bed reading one of my favorite books when my princess came running into the room.

"Daddy,Daddy"

"Whats a matter baby girl."

"Auntie Alice is making me ware this stupid pink dress for my party."

"Elizabeth stupid is not a nice word and I think you look so cute in that dress."

"So do I." I looked up to see my beautiful wife in the door way staring back at me.

"Liz you are waring that dress and that is final, auntie Alice went to thirty different store to find you the perfect dress and you will stop being spoiled and ware it." God my wife was hot when she was being all bossy.

"Yes mommy."

"that's a good girl now go find your cousin."

After every thing that happen with Edward the Cullen's move to the castle with us. They kept to there diet and we kept to ours. They fit right in here and Carlisle even became a adviser to my father and uncles. but none of the Cullen's became part of the guard. They just didn't have it in them to have to kill other vampire. to many bad memories of their brother being killed. They never blamed me for Edward. an I'm thankful for that, Bella would be hurt if we couldn't get along.

Allot has change in the castle. Angela and Josh had a son before she was changed and Rosalie and Emmett adopted a little girl of there own. every one was so happy here but still a little sad. Every one felt the lose of Edward. He was important to my wife. he was her first love and she still loved him in a way. It killed me to see her sad.

"What you thinking baby." I asked her. She picked up a picture that was on the mantle in our room. It was a picture of her and Edward at the prom.

"I just wish he was still here. I wish friendship would have been enough for him. I just hope he's happy were ever he is." I went an wrapped my arms around her waist." I love you so much Bella and I know that Edward is looking down on us and is happy because we are all happy.

"I love you to David, Sorry for being all sad on the one day we should be the happiest.

"There nothing to be sorry about. Now lets go, we have a little girl to sing happy birthday to.

She kissed the picture and put it back. She grab my hand and gave it a light squeeze. I kiss he on the forehead and we went to see our little girl. We walk into the hall and saw it was decorated in all pink. All the kids where playing and the adults were mingling. I looked around and saw family,Friends, my wife and daughter and I knew that life could not get any better than this.

AN: this is the end hoped you liked it thanks for all the comments and reviews.

lots of thanks

Nikkie


End file.
